


Sent by Father Christmas

by Meiri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiri/pseuds/Meiri
Summary: Blaise tries to do something thoughtful for Hermione at the end of a large project, but she has something else in mind.





	Sent by Father Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Hermione's Haven for putting on another fantastic Hideaway. I have so much reading to binge on now that I've got my own story completed.
> 
> Special thanks to my beta who goes above and beyond.

Hermione was bone tired, but happy, as she walked the familiar path from Hogsmeade village back to Hogwarts castle. It had been a busy few days, preparing the castle to receive the families--including Muggle ones--of the current student body. What had started out as a simple evening open house event, had been extended for a full weekend, due to an overwhelmingly positive response.

And now it was done. The last group of families had been escorted back to the village. Some were returning to London via group portkey, but several had decided to take rooms or rent cottages in Hogsmeade for the Christmas break.

Taking a deep breath, she relished the peace of the moment. With the sunset glow casting purple shadows, she almost felt as if she were walking in a painting. Well, except for the sound of snow crunching underfoot. Smiling at her brief flight of fancy, Hermione shook her head.

As she rounded the final curve in the path before reaching the gate to Hogwarts, she came to an abrupt stop. A shadowy figure was leaning against a crooked pine a little to her right. She watched as the shade unfurled from the tree into the fading light, revealing a person wearing a long green robe trimmed in white fur and a matching hat.

The face was still obscured, but she couldn't tell if it was a glamour or shadows. She had her suspicions about who was playing Father Christmas, but the green suit gave her hope that it was someone in particular.

"You're a few days early, aren't you?" She asked, as she surreptitiously checked her wand pocket, just in case she was wrong.

"Nonsense!" The robed figure scolded, sounding rather like Neville Longbottom. "Father Christmas is never early, Miss Granger, nor is he late. He always arrives precisely when he means to."

Hermione laughed. "And that's what I get for showing you Muggle wizard movies. Where are you off to, Neville?"

"Madam Rosmerta asked me to come round as Father Christmas before dinner since there are so many extra families with children in the area this year," he explained.

She smiled. "What a lovely thing to do. I'm sure the families will appreciate it."

"Thanks. I'd better go, but _someone_ asked me to give you this if I saw you." He held out an envelope to her, and with a wink, he set off the way she herself had come from.

Curious, Hermione checked the thick paper envelope. Seeing no markings, aside from a silver seal, she lifted the flap and pulled out a note. She pulled out her wand and cast a quick _lumos_ so she could see to read.

_Hermione,_

_Meet me where we went stargazing for the first time._

_Dinner. Casual, warm attire._

_See you soon,_

_-B_

Hermione grinned as she walked through the school gate and turned toward the lake. The glow of her wand lit her path and butterflies danced in her stomach. She couldn't help but wonder what he had in mind since she'd declined viewing the Geminids meteor shower with him a few days ago.

Sometimes she wondered if Blaise wouldn't be better suited to teaching astronomy than history. Although, she was glad that the board of governors had finally brought in a new history professor. Professor Binns hadn't been responsive to students asking questions or fostering class discussions on more modern historical events-- or covering modern and current events at all.

And, for as much as Blaise enjoyed astronomy as a hobby, his teaching talents leaned more toward telling a good story than anything. He'd even said that he preferred the constellation myths to the calculations used to chart celestial movement.

She picked up the pace as she approached the familiar patch of rocky beach. Though sheltered from view of the castle by pine and larch, she could make out a golden glow through the needles and branches. Warmth and the scent of spices and enveloped her as she stepped into the secluded bower.

There was a table set for two, lit by a hurricane lantern. Two mugs, steam rising steadily, sat beside a tray of sandwiches and a tureen of soup. Off to the side, was a sofa, upon which Blaise appeared to have dozed off.

Smirking, Hermione thought of a few ways she could make up for turning down his previous date invitation as she tiptoed to the sofa. She leaned over him, admiring the way the moonlight and the light from the lantern highlighted his cheekbones. As she brushed her lips over his forehead, his arms came around her waist, and he pulled her down so she was sitting on his lap.

"I should have realised it was a trap," she said, chuckling before she captured his lips in a proper kiss.

When she drew away to catch her breath, he asked, "You got my note?"

"Delivered by Father Christmas himself." She wriggled a bit as she got more comfortable.

He tensed beneath her, gripping her hips to still her movements. "Sent by Father Christmas?" he asked, his voice husky. "That makes you the nicest gift I've ever received."

"I think you'll find," Hermione said, bracing her hands on the back of the sofa and shifting so that she was straddling him, "I may be the naughtiest gift you've ev--"

Blaise pulled her down, taking her lips in a scorching kiss, and she couldn't find it within herself to be irritated at having her cheeky reply cut off. Not when his hands ran over her body like it was something precious, and his lips moved from hers, kissing along her jaw and down the toward her shoulder. Not when the goodnight kiss of their last date still made her feel giddy with want when she remembered it.

They hadn't done much more beyond a few kisses yet. And that one snog up against the beech tree not far from where they were now. The relationship was still quite new. But Hermione had fantasised about this several times over the last couple weeks.

Hermione unfastened the front of his robes and dragged her hands down his chest. She could feel his arousal pressing against her core despite the layers of their clothing, but it wasn't enough to know she affected him. She wanted to feel him, see him.

His finger beneath her chin tilted her head up to meet his gaze. "You're sure?"

"Absolutely," she nodded as she slid from his lap to kneel before him. As she reached for his belt buckle, she winked at him. "Happy Christmas, Blaise."


End file.
